Seeya In Heck (NOTE: Slight title change)
by SilverRogue
Summary: I am SO going to get flamed for this... It's a Dib fic, and all of my friends at skool got mad at me for writing it. VERY angsty. I'm afraid I'll ruin it if I tell you any more... Because people seemed to want it, I've posted a second chapter
1. Dib's Note

SilverRogue: Okay peoples. I don't own IZ. Honest. It belongs to Jhonen Vasquez! So don't sue. If you read and review one of my fics, I'm more than happy to read and review one of your (IZ related) fics. Flames are welcome, but please mind your language. I know I'm probably going to get burned to a crisp for writing this, but here goes nothing...  
  
  
  
Dear Dad and Gazette  
  
I'm not sure where to begin. I never really thought that I'd be writing this, but I guess I have to leave a note explaining everything, even though it's not like anyone will even notice or care. I just finally realized how hopeless I really am. Zim has unlimited technology from all over the galaxy, and I'm armed with what? A camera?  
  
Come to think of it, maybe the human race deserves whatever Zim is going to do to it. Not like it even matters to me anymore. Nothing matters anymore. In case you haven't already figured it out, buy the time you read this, I'll be dead. I'm sorry if this might cause you any pain, but I doubt it will. You'll probably be happier without a psycho like me around to mess everything up.  
  
Anyway, you'll find my body under my bed. There's probably going to be a lot of blood, sorry if I stained the carpet. Do me a favor and bury me in some of my skool clothes. I hate that stupid tuxedo. Well, that's it I guess. Goodbye and have a nice life  
  
Seeya In Hell,  
  
Dib 


	2. Gaz's Diary

SilverRogue: due to popular demand (two people counts as "popular demand" in my book), I'm continuing this fic. It's going to be in a series of written things, like Zim's mission log, Gaz's diary, Professor Membrane's notes, etc. But I have to get at least 5 more reviews before I post each new chapter. I hope you guys like it, and if you don't, oh well, at least I'm having fun writing it! For the record, the story is going to take shape slowly. VERY slowly. So if it seems like there's not enough, and I quote, "meat" to the story, that's because it's going to get more beefy over time. Great, now I'm hungry. I'm going to go get a hamburger while you read this.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written in the past few days... everything has been going wrong. Today was Dib's funeral. There were so many people there. People who hadn't given a damn about Dib until he was dead! Most of them had never even met him! The only reason they even knew he existed was because our dad is so famous! It should have been a private funeral. The very worst part is that so many of the strangers were crying. I couldn't cry. I tried, but tears wouldn't come. What's wrong with me!? I should at least have the decency to cry at my own brother's funeral, but I don't. He was buried in his tuxedo even though he asked not to... Dad will pay. At least he was buried next to mom. He would have wanted it.  
  
I just feel so terrible inside, like it's all my fault. Who knows, maybe it is. Maybe if I had been just a little nicer to him, Dib wouldn't be dead. Maybe I should be the one who was buried today. I still have Dib's note too. I just don't understand why he did this. What went wrong? I've read it over and over. I know it by heart, but I can't seem to get inbetween the lines! Something's missing. Something he didn't tell us. There would have HAD to be more than just Zim for Dib to kill himself like that... then again, I don't know what to think anymore. I just can't get the last part of Dib's note out of my head... "Seeya in Hell." Why would he write something like that? I can see him thinking that I'M going there, but him?  
  
All I know is that Zim is going to pay for this. Him and his damned little robot. Dib tried so hard to stop them, but I WILL finish what he started. I vow that someday Zim's guts are going to be strewn across an autopsy table and his P.O.S. robot will be nothing more than an unrecognizable heap of scrap metal. I just wish that I had done it earlier... there were so many times that with just a little effort I would have been able to help Dib, but instead I just screwed things up! Now Dib's dead, and it's my job to make sure that Zim pays for it. I just hope I can do it alone, like Dib tried to.  
  



End file.
